


Questions

by Birdschach



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I did this. I don't know if you should thank me, or cut my hands off. Maybe both.</p></blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



"I do not understand, Batman." J'onn J'onnz said, his monotone broken slightly by his curiosity. "Why would humans risk so much for temporary pleasure?" 

"It's not quite that simple, J'onn." the dark knight replied. "Humans often act on instinct rather than reason, something Martians don't seem to worry about." The two heroes had worked together to shut down a sex-crime ring. Usually, the members of the Justice League focused on thwarting supervillains or rescuing victims of disasters, but dealing with such unsavory aspects of society were part of the job as well.

J'onn J'onzz, known as the Martian Manhunter, and Batman were best suited to such work, as both were highly skilled detectives. Batman had his gadgets and his genius, while the Martian Manhunter was a genius in his own right, and had telepathic abilities along with the power to shift his shape and appearance and to phase through walls. Together, the two had made short work of the minor, though deplorable, criminals. But the acts they had seen within the criminals' hideout, along with the dark thoughts J'onn had picked up from them, confused him. Though he had been on earth for years, human society was still an enigma to the Martian.

"My people had their flaws as well, and giving into fear was what led to their end." J'onn said. "But we never had to worry about carnal desires." The two heroes were on their way back to the Watchtower, but had a long ride in the Javelin before they would arrive.

"Well, all humans have to worry about it." Bruce Wayne said, trying to explain things to the alien, but quickly losing patience. "Even myself. Honestly, many other species face the same problems. Kryptonians and Thanagarians both seem just as vulnerable, if the League is any indication."

"That is true. But even you fall prey to the same desires?" J'onn asked. "Tell me, what does such a desire feel like?"

"I'm not doing this." Batman said. "It's not something I could explain."

"Then, could you show me?" the martian asked.

~X~

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Batman said, as he bent himself over the Javelin's control console. The heroes had set the Javelin into auto-pilot, and Bruce turned off any surveillance equipment. 

"You do not have to. It was only a tentative request, my feelings will not be hurt if you refuse." J'onn said, reassuring Batman as best as he could. 

"No, we might as well. This flight is long, and if this will stop your questions, it'll be worth it." Bruce said.

"Thank you, Batman." The Martian said, as he began pulling the pants of Batman's costume down. It was unspoken knowledge that, no matter what clothing might be removed, no matter what might take place, the mask protecting Bruce Wayne's identity would stay in place. Even against someone who could read his mind, Bruce was fiercely protective of his identity. 

"Seriously, don't mention it. Just get on with it." 

"And you are sure I may inhabit your mind? So that I might feel as well?"

"Yeah, but if I feel like you're poking around anywhere else in my head, I swear you're going to regret it." 

"I would never violate this trust you have in me, Batman."

"Right. Just get on with it." Bruce said, growing somewhat frustated. J'onn spread some lubricant onto his fingers, in preparation. Batman had happened to have the lube on him for countless potential scenarios, but J'onn wondered if it wasn't solely for times when the hero was feeling more adventurous.

As he prepared himself physically, the Martian reached out with this telepathy, finding the other hero's mind. Tentatively, he merged his consciousness with Bruce's, slowly immersing himself in the man's thoughts and feelings rather than his usual probing for information.

It was strange, feeling through another. J'onn had often searched the memories our thoughts of others when League business demanded, to quickly determine the extent of a threat or desired information, but this was so much different.

He felt the other man's apprehension, his nagging doubts about the situation, and briefly wondered why he had gone through with it. But then, deeper feelings grew more clear. He could sense the anticipation, the curiosity, and the excitement. This would be something new for his teammate, who had experienced so much in the past.

J'onn found himself drifting, finding himself closer to information than feeling, and quickly focused on the task at hand. He had no desire to break the other man's trust, no matter how tempting his identity might be. The Martian returned to his preparations, keeping a close watch on Bruce's feelings and desires, to know when he was ready. When the time came, Bruce didn't even have a chance to open his mouth before J'onn began working a finger into his ass. The man hissed sharply, surprised by the sudden contact, but more surprised by the timing. It was just as he began to feel ready, and of course J'onn would know that, but it still came as a shock.

J'onn immediately fell into a rhythm that Bruce enjoyed, pressing his finger in and out of him, coating him with the lube. Just as Bruce began to grow bored, the martian slipped in a second finger, starting the cycle all over again. It was unbelievable. Bruce had been somewhat excited, but never expected that letting the curious Martian experiment with him would be one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life. Any time the man began to desire something else, even the slightest change, it happened. 

Meanwhile, J'onn was finding the pleasure Bruce felt new, strange, and almost intoxicating. His people's feelings had always been somewhat muted, and being able to feel such intense sensations, albeit through the mind of another, was a powerful experience. Anything he sensed would make the experience better, he did without hesitation. Their actions escalated almost constantly, until a new desire surfaced.

Bruce had grown tired of being fingered, even after the Martian had worked his way up to three fingers. He wanted J'onn to fuck him. While the Martian did not have a cock, it would be a simple matter for him to shift his shape and create one. And so he did. Bruce turned his head back, and watched as the Martian shifted his flesh, growing a cock of the perfect size and shape. The man shifted slightly, pushing his ass further out, and shuddered as J'onn took hold of his waist. Knowing exactly how to tease Bruce, J'onn pressed the tip of his cock against the man's entrance. 

So far, this was the most complicated part for the Martian. He could sense that Bruce wanted nothing more than for the other hero to push himself in, and penetrate him. But he also wanted it to be drawn out, and wanted J'onn to tease him. It was difficult for the telepath to determine which of the two feelings was the more powerful, but eventually he opted to tease the man for a while longer. After all, if he teased him, he would get the pleasure and build-up from that, while still getting penetrated later on. 

J'onn continued pressing the tip of his cock into Bruce, only to pull back as soon as it began to enter him. The teasing went on for a moment, until J'onn sensed it was becoming too repetitive, and finally pushed himself into the man. Bruce groaned, a mix of surprise and pleasure as the Martian slammed into him. Then, he began to thrust, in and out, in and out, until he found the rhythm that Bruce enjoyed the most. It was so strange, feeling both the tight confines of the man's ass as he entered it, but also feeling the fullness as the cock was rammed into him. It didn't take long for Bruce to near his limit, and without any verbal exchange, J'onn reched around him and took his cock in his hand.

The Martian matched the rhythm of his stroking to the rhythm of his thrusts, and before long, he could tell Bruce was about to finish. It took only a few more thrusts, a few more strokes, and he was there. With a moan, he shot his load onto the panels of the Javelin, and J'onn felt the intense waves of pleasure that washed over him, the powerful relief that came with finally reaching orgasm. And he was much less curious about what he had seen. He withdrew from Bruce's mind, and pulled away from the man, returning his body to its normal state. 

"That was...educational." he said.

"That's one way of putting it. I never expected to enjoy it that much." Bruce said, as he pulled up his pants and refastened his belt.

"It was only because I was using your desires to guide myself." J'onn offered, hoping the experience hadn't troubled his comrade. 

"I know. Just, don't ever tell anyone about this." 

"I swear, I will not."

"Good. And don't think that doesn't apply to any other times we might do this."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this. I don't know if you should thank me, or cut my hands off. Maybe both.


End file.
